Beyond the Conflict
by Akuma Kon
Summary: Starts at the battle at the Valley of the End. When Sasuke and Naruto's ultimate attacks collide, it will change the shinobi world forever. Naruto and Sasuke must stand together in order to survive. Not yaoi, pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: I haven't seen this type done before, so I guess this is an original idea. I'm still not going to say it doesn't exist elsewhere though.

Naruto, panting heavily, stared across the raging base of the waterfall at the boy he considered a brother. Sasuke, also breathing heavily, stood in his cursed seal level two form glaring at the blonde.

"I won't go back until I've gained the power to kill _him_!" Sasuke roared, dark chakra forming on his finger tips.

Naruto growled. "You're coming back to Konoha, even if I have to break your legs!"

"We'll see," Sasuke said. "Kuroi Chidori!" The raven haired boy leapt at Naruto from across the river.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out, jumping at the other boy.

The two powerful attacks met each other halfway. The energies mixed and massive black sphere with white lines running through it, like a digital circuit, formed and expanded to monstrous sizes. Then the orb exploded in a bright white light, blinding the one person watching.

When the light's remains cleared, there was no sign of either of the boys.

"_Leader-sama will not like this,_" said one side of a strange being.

It looked half plant and half man. The human half had green hair and was again divided. One side was black, the other white. The black side had a solid yellow orb in place of its eye and no discernable features, where the white side had angular features and a somewhat normal, yet equally yellow, eye.

"**Madara-sama will not be pleased either,**" the voice seemed to originate with the black side of the body.

"_What should we do then?_" the white side asked.

"**We report it anyway.**"

"_Wait, I see someone._"

Sure enough, a man arrived just over the falls. His silver hair seemed to defy gravity, and he had his hitai-ate slung over his left eye. He wore the standard blue shinobi outfit of Konoha, with the issued officer's vest. (The vest is the same for both chuunin and jounin.) His hands were covered by metal backed fingerless gloves. His pants were bandaged at the shin, the standard sandals covering the bandages. At his feet was a small pug nosed dog in a blue cape.

"**We should let him know of his students fates,**" the black face said.

"_Yes, we should. Then we can report to Leader-sama and Madara-sama," _the white side responded.

The plant creature sunk into the ground, only to rise up behind the silver haired nin.

"**You are Sharingan no Kakashi,**" the black side said.

"I am. And you are?" Kakashi asked. "Judging from your cloak, you are Akatsuki."

"_I'm Zetsu. And _**I am a part of Akatsuki. I **_have information on the two shinobi that _**you are no doubt after,**" the plant man said.

"Tell me then," Kakashi said. "I will decide afterwards if you lie."

"**Very well. The youths **_were fighting here. They fought for some time, _**neither gaining an advantage over the other. They each used their **_best attack. The attacks reacted to each other and _**the boys were engulfed in a large black and white light. When the light cleared **_the boys were gone,_" Zetsu finished.

Kakashi lowered his head. "I feel that what you say is true. I shall return to Konoha and inform the Hokage."

"_Speed be with you Kakashi,_" the white side said.

After the one eyed ninja vanished, both Zetsu sides sighed.

"**He looked especially tasty.**"

"_It's a shame he got away."_

"**We need to report to the others now.**"

Zetsu sank into the ground and took off for his leaders.

XxXxX

Naruto and Sasuke were blown back into the statues of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama.

"Just give up dobe," Sasuke gasped. He was no longer using his curse seal.

"I never give up. That's my," Naruto responded brokenly, "nindo."

"Naruto, Sasuke! There you are," a voice called from the top of the cliffs. Standing there was Sakura and Kakashi. "If you two don't hurry, we'll be late… What happened down there?"

The explosion had done great damage to the walls of the valley. There were chunks ripped out of the walls, large fragments standing up out of the water.

"Fine dobe, you win," Sasuke said. "Just help me up there."

"Sure thing Sasuke," Naruto smiled. He jumped over to the other side of the river and grabbed Sasuke. Then the two jumped back across the river to where Sakura and Kakashi were climbing down a rope.

When the two non-battered shinobi made it to the bottom they ran to the damaged two.

"Naruto, where did you get that horrendous orange jumpsuit? And why do you two look so horrible?" Sakura asked.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed tiredly. "Lay off the jumpsuit."

With that he fell over, unconscious. Shortly afterward, Sasuke fell over as well.

Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Sensei, they're going to be really heavy to take up the cliff."

Kakashi nodded knowingly. He grabbed Naruto, who he judged to be the heavier of the two, and slung him over his shoulders. "You get Sasuke."

Sakura nodded and did the same with Sasuke and climbed the rope after Kakashi.

XxXxX

Naruto and Sasuke woke almost in unison. They were in a single tent in a small campsite. The darkness had fallen outside. They couldn't see much past the trees. In the center of the camp was a small fire. The boys clambered out of the tent and grabbed a seat by the fire.

"Oh, you're awake," Sakura said as she entered the campsite with a pair of rabbits. "That's good. You were out of it for three days. You must have been exhausted."

"Yeah, we were," Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Sakura smiled and went off to a corner of the camp to skin the rabbits she had.

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto and whispered, "Something seems off about Sakura."

"I know. She hasn't called you Sasuke-kun, or asked you out on a date yet," Naruto whispered back.

"No, I mean, she's actually some work," Sasuke snapped, quietly.

"Oh, right," Naruto said.

"But what you said is also a good point too," Sasuke agreed.

Just then, Kakashi entered the site. He clutched a spear in his right hand, a medium sized boar over his shoulders. "Oh, good. You're up." He dropped the boar near Sakura. He leaned the spear against a tree and took a seat near the fire. "We had to cancel the mission because you two were out. We are returning to Konoha. We're about a week out."

"A week?" Sasuke asked. "How far away are we?"

"We're about two miles south of the Valley of the End," Kakashi said.

"Then we're only a couple hours away from home," Sasuke said.

Naruto, however, wasn't paying attention to that. He was staring intently at his sensei's face. Or what he could see of it. The hitai-ate was no longer slung over the left eye, but rather situated in the appropriate spot on the forehead.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked, cutting off Kakashi's response to Sasuke's question.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi responded.

"Where is your Sharingan at?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion before turning back to see Kakashi was indeed without a Sharingan.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a confused expression upon his face. "What's a Sharingan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru was sitting on his throne, waiting impatiently for Sasuke and Kabuto. He had felt the deaths of the three of the Sound Four, and Kimimaro. He didn't feel Sasuke die, but felt a strange sensation that said he was near, yet very far away.

One of his jounin entered the chamber and knelt before him. "Orochimaru-sama."

"What news do you bring?" Orochimaru asked.

The jounin took a breath and began his report. "Kabuto has sent word that Uchiha Sasuke has disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Orochimaru asked.

"He stated that there were several strange chakras around the area. One was from the cursed seal, one was heavy like a demons, one seemed light yet powerful, and the last seemed to be plant," the jounin said.

"I see," Orochimaru said thoughtfully. "You are dismissed."

"Hai," the jounin said, before rushing out of the room, sweat dripping from his face.

"I have some research to do," the pale man said.

XxXxX

"What's a Sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

He was surprised when Naruto and Sasuke we suddenly on their feet, kunai brought to bear. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and gasped. He dropped his kunai and took a step back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto, don't do anything. That is Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"What?"

"His chakra pools are smaller than an academy student's, but is Kakashi's signature," Sasuke said.

As Naruto put his kunai away, Kakashi asked, "Chakra? What are you two talking about?"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, sorry we're late," a voice that sounded eerily like Naruto's called out from the forest.

Everyone gasped as another Naruto and Sasuke entered the camp site. The blonde boy was wearing a standard shinobi outfit, including the chuunin vest. The raven haired boy was wearing exactly the same thing the other Sasuke was wearing, but he had an opened chuunin vest on over his clothes. The two pairs of boys looked at each other before the newcomers fainted. The chakra wielding pair sweat dropped.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked, somewhat afraid.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "I don't think we're in the same dimension."

"You mean, just like the Saturday morning cartoons?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Wow, I always wished that that would happen to me. And now it has!"

"What are you two talking about?" Kakashi asked wide eyed.

"To put it simply," Sasuke said pointing at the unconscious pair of boys, "we are them. Only, we are from a different dimension similar to this one. We have something called chakra, and abilities related to it. Such as my eyes. This is the Sharingan."

"What sort of abilities?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grinned and made a single hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three more Narutos popped into existence, waved, and popped out. Kakashi and Sakura were staring at Naruto, jaws dropped as low as humanly possible.

"In our world, we were both orphans. My older brother Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha clan, and the Dobe didn't know who his parents were," Sasuke continued unabated. "We took on several missions and eventually wound up here."

"How did you end up here?" Kakashi asked.

"I had left the village," Sasuke said. "It was a stupid thing to do, I see now. But Naruto and a handful of others pursued me. We wound up at the Valley of the End, where he had a fight. Near the end, I used a dark chakra, and Naruto used a light one, and our attacks combined. I think that the result sent us here."

"Well, we need to get to Konoha soon," Kakashi said. "We'll tell the hokage everything that has happened."

Naruto grinned. "I can get us there quickly," he said.

"Naruto, what are-"Sasuke asked as Naruto bit his thumb.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the blonde shouted. In a large puff of smoke, a giant toad appeared. He had on a navy blue coat. At his side was a massive tanto, and he had a large pipe. There was a scar running down the left side of his face, over his eye.

"Naruto?" Gamabunta asked. "Why have you summoned me?"

"Chief toad, we need a ride back to Konoha!" Naruto yelled at the mountainous figure. "We're in a different world that they don't know about chakra in."

"Nanjato?" Gamabunta asked. "Hmm, this is serious. We should go now. Everyone hop on!"

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked. "We're riding a giant toad? Eww!"

"Girly, if you want to walk all the way to Konoha, be my guest, but don't insult my race ever again, got it?" the toad chieftain asked.

Sakura wordlessly nodded before grabbing one of the boys and scaling the toads back, to the head where Sasuke and Naruto sat. Kakashi followed soon after with the last boy.

"Hang on tight!" Gamabunta yelled before crouching down. Naruto and Sasuke each reached out and grabbed one of the unconscious nin as Sakura and Kakashi gripped the collar of Gamabunta's coat in a death grip. With a quick shake of his rear, Gama leapt off in the direction of Konoha.

XxXxX

In another dimension

"What do you mean gone?" Tsunade yelled at Kakashi.

"As the Akatsuki agent explained, there was a flash of light and darkness, and the boys were gone," Kakashi responded calmly. Tsunade slumped into her chair weakly. "That doesn't mean that they're dead. How much do you know of alternate dimensions?"

"Alternate dimensions?" the buxom blonde asked.

"Yes, one of my Sharingan's attacks can send others to an alternate dimension. It combines light, dark, and nature chakra to open a portal in the fabric of time and space, sending any one too close into an alternate dimension," the silver haired Cyclops explained.

"Why haven't you already used it to find them?" Tsunade demanded.

"To use the ability I must use the Mangekyou Sharingan. That alone takes half of my chakra, and then the attack, Kamui, takes another three quarters of that."

Tsunade looked down at the desk. "Then, you need to train much more before we can try to go after Naruto?"

"Hai," Kakashi said.

Tsunade looked up sharply at him. "Then why are standing around here for? Go train so we can get the gaki!"

'Hai!" Kakashi said, before shunshining away.

'_Naruto, we're coming for you,'_ Tsunade thought.

XxXxX

"Alternate dimensions?" Kabuto asked. "That's absurd."

"No, it's not," Orochimaru said. "The Sharingan attack, Kamui, combines nature, light, and dark chakras in order to send a target to another dimension. I have seen Itachi use it."

"Then you believe that Sasuke is?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes the plant like chakra you said you sensed belonged to Zetsu, one of Madara's pets. He cannot use chakra regularly. So he uses nature chakra in order swim through the earth. Most people turn into stone when using too much nature chakra, he turned into a half plant thing."

"His presence provided the catalyst to send the boys to an alternate dimension?" Kabuto asked.

"I believe this to be so," Orochimaru grinned.

"How do you plan on obtaining Sasuke?" Kabuto asked.

"We need to go visit Madara," Orochimaru grinned evilly.

XxXxX

Back in the alternate dimension

"Hokage-sama!" a shinobi burst into the office. "Our look outs have spotted what looks like a massive toad heading toward Konoha!"

A blonde head snapped up from the desk. "What direction?"

"From the east," the shinobi said.

"Very well," the Hokage said. "Evacuate the village. I will see to this toad."

The hokage ran out of the tower and headed for the east gate.


End file.
